Last Night
by Serah Villiers
Summary: When Leon wakes up to find a certain rock princess in his bed, he's desperate to find out just what it was he did to win her over...trouble is he was completely drunk...PrissxLeon


**Last Night**

The quilt rustled slightly, and the empty cigarette packet fell to the floor with a light thud. A low female moan was heard as a brown haired woman turned in her sleep dragging the quilt with her, revealing a boxer clad male who promptly began to shiver.

Now content, the woman smiled unconsciously, her eyes fluttering lightly then closing again, her eyes heavy with sleep. The male tried to pull the covers back again, earning only a groan from the female, and a kick causing him to roll out of bed and onto the rather untidy carpet.

His eyes flickered open, and he winced slightly at the offending sunlight filtering in through a gap in the blinds. He groggily sat up and assessed the situation; this was his bedroom, but he was quite sure that the red high heeled sandals, black bra, g-string and cat suit weren't his…for one thing they were way too small for him to fit into.

He heard someone roll over to the edge of the bed, and confused blinking eyes peered down at him.

"What the hell did you do to me last night?"

"I didn't-"

"You must have drugged me or something, why the hell else would I be in your apartment?"

"Because you find me irresistibly charming?"

The brunette rolled her eyes suddenly realising why she was cold…her clothes were lying next to the man. She gave him another disgusted look, and motioned for him to pass her them.

"Priss, I didn't do anything. I can't really remember much of last night but I would never take advantage of you if you were drunk."

"What if you were drunk too?"

"I don't get drunk! Sometimes a little tipsy, but never drunk."

"Yeah, whatever. Can you see my jacket anywhere?"

Leon shook his head as Priss wandered around the room searching for the missing article to complete her ensemble. The older man watched as she ran her fingers over the polished wooden surfaces, playing with the tassel on the blinds.

"What are you doing?" Priss's cheeks took on a pink tint as she turned away from the man and dropped the string.

"I was just comparing this place to my apartment; I always figured you'd own a dump like this."

"Oh, and I suppose a rock star like yourself has an immaculate pad?"

"Yeah, actually, I do." Priss made a mental note to tidy up when she got home; just in case he ever decided to check up on that.

Finally finding the black leather jacket under an AD police uniform, much to her disgust, she grabbed the cigarette packet then discarded it when she realised it was empty. A now dressed Leon followed her into the kitchen where she was helping herself to some toast.

"You want some? Toast is about the only thing I can make."

"Yeah, sounds good. But isn't cereal even easier? I mean there's no chance of burning it."

"Wanna bet?" Priss offered him a maniacal smile with a glint in her eye. "So…what _did_ you do last night? I'm not accusing you, I'm just curious. Even completely rat-arsed I'm still a good judge of character; you must have really blown me off my feet."

Leon smiled, his alcohol-fogged mind trying to break through the hangover and tap into the memories of last night. Priss was sitting opposite him, munching on toast and sipping from a steaming mug of coffee, if he didn't think fast she'd be gone in ten minutes.

"Maybe I gave you a present; chocolates or flowers…or chocolate flowers?"

"Doubt it, you're much more spontaneous; you didn't know I was going to be at the club last night, and I doubt you have the patients to leave me and go buy something. You'd have walked over as soon as you laid eyes on me."

"Good point." Priss smiled and grabbed her empty plate she stuck it in the dishwasher and returned to her coffee.

"Maybe you recited a romantic poem in your drunken state, and I felt so embarrassed for you I agreed to sleep with you?" Leon glared at her as she drank more coffee.

"Maybe I…it'd have to be something I said, I'm always talking so amidst all the useless romantic crap I came out with something that made you see me in a different light."

Priss raised her eyebrows, trying to contain a smile. Her mug was empty, so she placed it with the plate and put on her jacket. About half way through her coffee she had remembered the scene; Leon had been drunk as she had suspected, and was as he had said blurting out romantic dribble. But one phrase had really gotten to her, and she was keen to see if he really meant it.

She turned to him one final time; but Leon was just standing there with a perplexed look on his face. He placed a hand on her shoulder as she reached for the door handle.

"Priss, I don't know what I said to make you sleep with me, but it must've been good. Please don't just walk away, just because I was drunk doesn't mean I didn't mean it…Priss I love you, whatever it was I said I'll say it again at some point, right? Priss?"

"You've already said it."

Priss grabbed a handful of his shirt and dragged him down to her, capturing his lips. Leon's eyes widened, and he decided to take control turning them around so Priss was against the door. They broke for air and stared into each others eyes, Priss felt another smile etch itself onto her face.

"So…what did I say?"

**Owari**

* * *

****

**Please review**

**Completed: ****21st September 2004******

_-Dagger_


End file.
